MLP Friendship is Ghostly Equestria Girls
by Musiclover435
Summary: Phantom and Twilight are headed to the world of Canterlot High as they retrieve their crowns from Sunset Shimmer and her little sister, Moonrise. With the help of some friendly ghosts and the power of friendship, can they work together with their new friends to stop them or will they lose their crowns to two ponies who want to rule Equestria? Read along to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello y'all. With the given permission of Etrigan the Demon and Phantom Fan 21, I give you MLP Friendship is Ghostly Equestria Girls. I will be doing all of the movies and both Phantom and Twilight will be going to Canterlout High to battle Sunset Shimmer and her little sister. Hope y'all enjoy.**

It's another beautiful day in Equestria as Twilight and her little brother, Phantom, as well as their friends are heading to the Crystal Empire for their first royal summit. They are now exiting the train and walking to the castle. Outside the castle, they are all talking about the royal summit.

"Hoo-wee! Y'alls very first royal summit. Phantom, Twilight, y'all must be over the moon." Applejack told them. "Oh, we are excited, Applejack." Twilight started. "But, to be honest, we're a little nervous, too." Phantom added. Then Pinkie Pie got in both of their faces. "You guys are 'nervicited'! It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!"" Pinkie Pie shouted while jumping up and down then she curled up in a ball. "But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time! We've all been there!" Pinkie said as she left the ball and ruffled both of their manes.

"I'm there almost every day." Fluttershy said. "Y'all got no reason to fret, Phantom and Twi. Everything's gonna be just-" Applejack started then Rarity interrupted her. "TWILIGHT AND PHANTOM! Oh, sorry, darlings, but I just realized that the both of you are not wearing your crown. You haven't forgotten it back in Ponyville, have you?" Rarity asked the both of them. "Rarity, it's in our bag." Phantom said and Spike patted their bag that he was dragging. "The main reason that we aren't wearing it is because we are just a little self-conscious about wearing it." Twilight said. "Also, we aren't really used to our wings either." Phantom added. The both of them then tried flying but both of them fell to the ground.

"Twilight and Phantom, the both of you are now a prince and princess. You should embrace it! I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off. Why, I'd sleep in the thing." Rarity said and both Twilight and Phantom rolled their eyes. 'Of course Rarity would sleep in her crown.' Phantom thought to himself.

 _Inside the Crystal Empire Castle_

There is a horn fanfare to announce both Prince Phantom and Princess Twilight. They both looked around at the fancy decoration and royal guards. Twilight was so busy looking around she didn't hear Phantom warning her. "Twilight, watch out." But it was too late. She bumped into an orange Pegasus wearing armor, signifying that he was in the royal guard. "Their highnesses, Prince Phantom and Princess Twilight Sparkle!" He shouted while pointing at them. Then Princess Candance walked up and laughed a bit. "Phantom! Twilight! I haven't seen either of you since the coronation!" Princess Candance said as they all gathered in for a group hug.

"We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you." Princess Celestia said as she walked up to the group with his sister, Princess Luna. Phantom smiled as he saw his teacher. Then they all left for bed talking about the summit tomorrow. They were all very excited.

 _In Phantom's and Twilight's room_

Due to Phantom and Twilight being brother and sister, they decided to share a room together. They were unpacking their things then they both looked in the mirror of their room and by using their magic, they put their crown on top of their heads. Looking in the mirror with their crowns on their head, they both sighed heavily. "What's wrong, Twilight and Phantom?" Spike asked. "I don't know, Spike. We're just worried, I guess." Twilight started. "Princess Candance was given the Crystal Empire to rule over. What if, now that the two of us are a prince and princess, Celestia and Luna expects us to lead a kingdom of our own?" Phantom said clearly worried and nervous just as much as his sister. "That would be awesome!" Spike said excitedly while using his tail to make him taller. "No, it would not!" They said together. "Just because we have this crown and these wings…" Phantom started. "It doesn't mean we'll be good leaders." Twilight finished as the two of them put their crowns on a nearby lampstand and sat on the bed.

"Phantom, Twilight, I know that you will. Now c'mon, you guys should get some shut-eye. Big day tomorrow!" Spike said as he covered them both in the blanket on the bed. Then Spike went to his bed to get some sleep as well. Then he woke up and turned around and saw Phantom and Twilight struggling to get comfortable with their wings popping up every few seconds. Phantom grunted and his eyes turned green with frustration. "Can't…tuck…!" "Just trying to get comfortable!" Finally, they got their wings down, Phantom eyes turned blue again, and they both went back to sleep then both their wings popped out again. They both groan in frustration as Phantom eyes turned green for a second then turned back to blue.

 _Later that night_

The royal guard are inspecting every hall in the castle watching for intruders. Suddenly there is flash of light coming from a room. When it opens, it reveals two hooded figures looking around for any guards. They run through the hall looking in each room for their intended target. After several minutes of searching they found what they were looking for, Prince Phantom and Princess Twilight's crowns. They carefully walked into the room making sure to make no noise. Using their unicorn magic they picked up the crowns and placed them in their bags and pulled out another crown that looks exactly that the one they stole. Suddenly one of the figures hit the desk knocking off the lamp luckily the other used her magic to catch it. They both looked at the sleeping ponies and dragon to make sure they didn't wake up. When they didn't, they placed the lamp back on the desk and proceeded to leave the room with the stolen crowns.

Then one of the figures tripped over Spike's tail, waking both him, Phantom and Twilight. "Huh? What?" Spike said in surprise. Twilight and Phantom rubbed their heads and Phantom's eyes turned green in anger at the sight that he saw. They two ponies had stolen their crowns. "Our crowns! They've got our crowns!" Twilight shouted. The two thieves ran out of the room and Phantom started to chase after them along with Twilight. "Stop! Thief!" Phantom shouted waking everypony else up. "They've stolen our crowns!" Twilight shouted as she was running by her friends' rooms. They all gasped in surprised and started to chase after them as well. "STOP!" Phantom and Twilight shouted as they teleported in front of the thieves. Then they teleported as well but this causes them to lose the hoods reveal an orange unicorn with aquamarine eyes, with a fiery mane and tail, and a sun of a cutie mark and a white unicorn, with the same color eyes as the orange unicorn, black mane, and tail with a white streak in the middle, and a half moon with a little purple for a cutie mark. The two unicorns ran off and Phantom and Twilight chased into a room with a mirror then they tackle the two thieves causing them to lose the crowns through a mirror.

Everypony gasped. "What did you do with our crowns?" Phantom and Twilight shouted in anger. "Sorry it had to be this way…" They both said together then they teleported in front of the mirror. "Princess/Prince." They said with the orange unicorn saying princess and the white unicorn saying prince then the two of them left through the mirror. They all gasped as they both disappeared. "Who was that?" Fluttershy asked out of nowhere.

 **That's it for now. Next chapter will go up one I get Dani's name for this story. Since I own none of this and I was given permission from Etrigan the Demon and Phantom Fan 21, they will be choosing her name. Hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter, see y'all later. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have Dani's name for this fanfiction and now for the next chapter. FrostHunter, I will try my best on explaining on why Sunset and her little sister decided to stay at the school but I am not too sure why she decided to stay in the human world.**

The next morning, Twilight, Phantom, and their friends were in the throne room of the Crystal Empire discussing the two ponies who stole Phantom's and Twilight's crown. "Sunset Shimmer and her little sister, Moonrise, were once former students of mine. They began their studies with me not long before Twilight and Phantom. Unfortunately, when they did not get what they wanted as quickly as they liked, they turned cruel and dishonest. I tried so hard to help them both, but they eventually decided to abandon their studies and pursue their own path." Princess Celestia told them. Spike walked up with the two fake crowns in his hands. "They replaced Phantom and Twilight's with these." He said while showing her the fake crowns. She looked at them then began to lead them to a room. "I suppose Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise thought you wouldn't notice right away that these were not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crowns and Elements of Harmony." Princess Celestia explained.

"But I don't understand." Twilight said. "I'm with Twilight. Where did they go? Why did they take our crowns?" Phantom asked. "Soon, the both of you will know more about this place than I do." Princess Celestia told them.

 _In the room with the mirror_

"This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once very thirty moons." Princess Luna explained. Then Pinkie Pie put her hoof in the mirror are the mirror sparkled. "Sparkly!" Pinkie said then Princess Luna used her magic to move Pinkie hoof out of the mirror. "It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlout Castle. But when Princess Cadance took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over." Princess Luna told Twilight and Phantom. Princess Celestia walked up behind Phantom and Twilight. Princess Celestia sighed. "I had always hoped that Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise would someday use it to return, to come back to Equestria seeking my guidance. Obviously., this is not what has happened."

"Twilight, Phantom, you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crowns. Without them, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Equestria is left without two of its most important means of defense." Princess Candance told them. "Both of your crowns do not belong in the place that Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise now call home. And in their possession, your Elements of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have to power to defend themselves." Princess Luna told them. Then Princess Celestia gave Twilight a bag and Princess Luna gave Phantom a bag. "You understand the importance of your task?" Princess Celestia asked Twilight. "And you, Phantom?" Princess Luna asked Phantom. "Of course." Twilight told Princess Celestia. "Yes, I do." Phantom told Princess Luna. "Good. Then the both of you must go at once." Princess Celestia told them. Both Twilight and Phantom sighed and proceeded to walked into the mirror then Rainbow Dash flew in front of them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! They're going, we're going with them. Right, girls?" Rainbow Dash asked her friends.

"Ooooh! I'm so 'nervicited'!" Pinkie Pie said with a very weird face. "You do realize that's not a real word, right?" Applejack asked Pinkie Pie. Phantom and Twilight smiled warmly. They have such great friends. "I'm afraid I can't let you go." Princess Celestia told the others. "What?! Why not?!" Rainbow Dash demanded. "Sending all of could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for both Twilight and Phantom to get their crowns back from Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise. This is something Princess Twilight and Prince Phantom must do together." Princess Celestia told the shocked ponies. "Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return." Princess Luna told them while using her magic to show the moon in its position for when the gateway will close. Twilight gulped very nervously. "Twi, we can do this. Let's go." Phantom told his sister. She smiled at him and the two entered the mirror. Spike watched nervously then he too entered the mirror before any pony could stop him. "Spike, NO!" Everypony shouted.

"Whoa! Aaah!" They all shouted as they went to another world.

Twilight and Phantom woke up with a groan. "Twi, are you okay?" Phantom asked his sister. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Twilight asked her brother. "Yeah." Spike cleared his throat. "Uh, Twilight? Phantom?" Both Phantom and Twilight gasped. "Huh? Spike?" Phantom asked. "Spike, you're not supposed to- uh, Spike? Are you a dog?" Twilight asked. Spike did a full 360 to get a good look at himself. "I think so. But I have no idea what the two of you are!" Spike told them. They looked at their hands and screamed. "AHHHHH!" Both started to pant heavily.

"Phantom, Twilight, you have to get it together!" Spike told them. They both took a deep breath. "What does the rest of me look like?" Twilight asked. "And me, Spike?" Phantom asked. "Um, like you. Only not you. Both of your muzzles are really small. And Phantom, your eyes are both green and blue. The same color as your eyes when your other cutie mark appears and your normal eye color." Spike told them. "My muzzle?!" Twilight shouts. "My eyes?!" Phantom shouts. Twilight felt her nose and noticed that it was small and was about to scream again before Spike and Phantom covered her mouth. "Are you gonna scream again?" Spike asked. Twilight shook her head. "Twilight, where are we?" Phantom asked. "I don't know. But that must serve as the gateway back to Equestria. We need to find our crowns as soon as possible and get back there. I suggest we start searching the castle first." Twilight said while putting her hand in the mirror and it showed her hoof and then she pulled it out. "Works for me." Spike told her. "Same here, Twi." Phantom told his sister.

Then Twilight got on all fours, Spike went on her back and the two started to walk towards the school. Meanwhile, Phantom was looking around and he saw a few ghosts walking on two legs. "Um, Twilight." She turned around and looked at him. "I don't think that's how the new us is supposed to walk." Then he pointed at someone who was walking their dog. She jumped up and brushed the dust of her. Phantom figured out how to walk on his two feet faster than Twilight did. "Whoa! Whoa!" Twilight said as she struggled to get up the stairs. "Come on, Spike and Phantom. I do not want to be like this for longer than I have to."

"I agree. Walking like this is really weird." Phantom added. "Hey, guys, look on the bright side. You don't have those pesky wings to worry about anymore." Spike told them. Both Phantom and Twilight looked at Spike annoyed. They both got to the front door and Twilight tried to use her magic to open the door but failed and hit the door. She gasped. "My magic! It isn't working!" Twilight said shocked. "Twilight, that makes sense. It seems neither of us have our horns." Phantom told her. "What?!" Spike opened the door with his paw. "We really need to find you a mirror."

Phantom, Spike, and Twilight looked around the building that they were in and walked to a case filled with trophies. "Phantom, Spike, what do you think? Other artifacts they've stolen from Equestria?" Twilight asked. Once the two got a good look at themselves they gasped. "Twilight, what are we?" Phantom asked his sister. Both of them looked weird. Twilight is wearing a blue shirt with a small pink bowtie, a purple skirt with her cutie mark on it and a blue back pack with her cutie mark on it. Phantom's look was quite different from his sister's. His eyes were weird. One was blue and one was green, just like back home with his two cutie marks. He was wearing a black shirt with his skull cutie mark on one sleeve and his moon with three stars cutie mark was on the other and in the center was small white oval. He wore blue jeans and red shoes and his backpack was purple with both of his cutie marks on it. "Twilight, I can see ghosts everywhere." Phantom told his sister. "Phantom, how? I thought you could only see ghosts when your other talent was showing." Spike said. "I agree with Spike. How is that possible?"

"I am not sure. It could be that we are in another world and our magic works differently here." Phantom theorized. Then a loud bell rang across the building startling Phantom, Twilight, and Spike. Suddenly, there were many people walking across the building making all three fell to the ground. Luckily, they got out of the crowd safely and before Phantom could help his sister up someone else helped her up since she ran into him. "Whoa. You okay?" He asked as closed his locker and helped Twilight up. She nervously accepted his help and nodded once she was up. He walked off and once he did Spike spoke up. "Phantom, Twilight, I don't think this is a castle."

 ** _Twilight:_** _I've never seen a place  
That's quite like this_

 ** _Phantom:_** _Everything is turned around  
This crazy world is upside-down_

 ** _Phantom and Twilight:_** _Getting on our feet  
It's the hand that we were dealt  
But we don't have much time with them  
Got to learn all that we can_

Phantom and Twilight were looked around the school at everyone and everything. Phantom was even trying to ask the ghosts but very few were helpful.

 ** _Twilight:_** _They don't use any magic or fly with any wings  
I don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs, or tiny nose_

 ** _Phantom:_** _Everything's confusing when it seems so new  
But we look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too_

While Phantom and Twilight are walking through the halls, four very familiar looking girls run right past them making Spike jump into Twilight's arms. They all look at each other and smiled at seeing some familiar faces.

 ** _Phantom:_** _What a strange new world_ _ **Twilight:**_ _What a strange new world  
_ _ **Phantom:**_ _We're trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world_ _ **Twilight:**_ _What a strange new world_

 ** _Phantom and Twilight:_** _Sorting through the small details of this strange new world_

 ** _Phantom and Twilight:_** _What a strange new world_

Now Phantom, Twilight, and Spike are standing in the hall very scared about this new world. Even the ghosts that Phantom has been seeing are making him nervous.

 **That's it for this chapter.** **Hope y'all enjoyed. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Phantom, Twilight, and Spike were walking through the halls of the school when suddenly they heard a very familiar voice. "Oh, I'm really sorry. I-I just found them, and-and I thought I should just give them to her. I didn't know you two had dropped them." 'That can't be Fluttershy. We left her back in Equestria.' Phantom thought to himself. They turned around a corner to see a cowering girl with yellow skin with long pink hair with turquoise green eyes, wearing a white tank top with a green shirt with pink butterflies on it. "Well, we did." The orange skinned girl told her. "And we were about to get them before you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you." The white skinned girl told her.

Quietly she told the mean duo. "They… don't really belong to either of you." Both of them banged their hand on the nearby locker. "EXCUSE ME?!" They shouted at her. The yellow skinned girl fell to the ground even farther. "N-n-nothing…" She said in fear. Phantom, Twilight, and Spike were all watching and were angry at what they saw. Phantom eyes were glowing a bit and Spike was growling at the duo. The white skinned girl scoffed. "That's what we thought. They are as good as ours and you know it." The white skinned girl told her. "You really are pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals." The orange girl told her to her face. After that Phantom, Twilight, and Spike couldn't take it anymore. "How dare you two speak to her that way!" Phantom and Twilight shouted at the duo. They turned around to reveal two girls, one had orange skin with fiery hair, and black boots, black jacket with a purple shirt and an orange skirt with a flaming sun on it and the other girl had white skin with black hair with a streak of white in the center and a crescent moon with some purple surrounding it hairpin, she too wore a black jacket with a crescent moon with some purple surrounding it on the back of her jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. "What do you two say?" The two asked the siblings. "You heard us." Phantom told the duo as he and Twilight walked up closer to them. "We said, "How dare you two speak to her that way!"" Twilight told them.

They had a complete staring contest for several minutes with Phantom staring at the white skinned girl and Twilight staring orange skinned girl. 'They kind of look like the girls that stole our crowns.' Phantom thought to himself. Both of the girls smirked at the siblings. "You two must be new here." The white skinned girl told the duo with messing with Phantom's hair. "We can speak to anyone any way we want." The orange girl told them. They looked a student and he cowered into a locker fearfully. Then the two left.

"I can't believe you two just did that!" The yellow skinned girl told them. "Well, we couldn't just stand there." Phantom told her. "I mean, it's just that nobody ever stands up to Sunset Shimmer and her little sister, Moonrise." She told them. "Sunset Shimmer/Moonrise?!' Twilight and Phantom said in shock with Twilight saying Sunset Shimmer and Phantom saying Moonrise. They watched as they turned around the corner. "You two have heard of them?" She asked. "In a way." Phantom told her. "I don't think I've seen either of you around here before. Did you two just transfer to Canterlot High from another school?" She asked them. "Um…yes. We… heh…did. Another school." Phantom said nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "My name's Twilight and this is my little brother, Phantom." Twilight told her. "I'm Fluttershy." She said very quietly. Phantom's eyes widened. 'Fluttershy?!'

"Sorry, what was that?" Twilight asked her. "It's Fluttershy!" She said even quieter. "It sounds like you're saying Fluttershy, but how can that…?" Twilight started then Fluttershy saw Spike and smiled excitedly. "Oh, my goodness! Who's this sweet little guy?" Fluttershy asked as she run up to get a closer look at Spike. Phantom fell to the ground and Twilight helped him back up. "That's Spike! He's our uh… dog!" Twilight told her. "Oh, he's so cute!" Fluttershy took off her back and pulled out a dog treat. "Go on, eat up, little pup!" Fluttershy said while handing him a treat. Spike was hesitant at first but he ate a small bite and finished the rest of it happily. "Oh, wouldn't ya just give anything to know what they're really thinking?"

"He usually just tells me." Phantom hit Twilight in the arm and Spike did be quiet noise with his paw. "Oh, w-what do you mean?" Fluttershy asked confused as she turned to Twilight. Spike barked to shake her out of her thoughts. "Oh, uh, nothing!" Twilight said nervously. "Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise said you picked something up. Something that belonged to them." Phantom started. "It wasn't two crowns, was it?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy stood up and looked at them surprised. "How did you know?" They both looked at her nervously. "Uh, lucky guess?" Twilight said. "Do you still have them?" Phantom asked hopefully. Fluttershy shook her head no. "But you know what happened to them." Twilight said. Fluttershy nodded her head. "This morning, I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday."

"Canterlot's animal shelter needs more volunteers. Won't you help an animal that can't help itself?" Fluttershy asked the passing students. When no one went up to her, she fell down in defeat and started to cry. Suddenly, as she was crying, two crowns hit her in the head. "OW!" Fluttershy shouted in pain. She rubbed her head before picking them up.

"I have no idea how they go there. But I didn't want anything to happen to them, so I decided to give them to Principal Celestia." Fluttershy said while petting Spike. "Principal Celestia?" Phantom and Twilight said surprised. "She's the ruler here?" Twilight asked. "You could say that. Technically, I guess she and Vice Principal Luna do make the rules." Fluttershy said. "Vice Principal Luna?" Phantom said in surprise. He shook his head. 'I need to focus on our mission.'

"Where is Principal Celestia now?" Phantom asked. "Probably in her office." Fluttershy told them. Then Phantom and Spike went one way and Twilight went another but they all came back together when they realized they didn't know where her office was. "Third door on your left." She said pointing to where her office is. "Thank you." Phantom and Twilight said. They turned the corner then Fluttershy got their attention again. "Oh, wait! You're not really supposed to have pets on school ground. Might wanna tuck him into one of your backpacks. That's what I do." Fluttershy told them and then her backpack opened to reveal many different kinds of animals in her backpack. "They just get so lonely when I'm in school all day." Fluttershy was while getting down on one knee and petting her many animals. "Oh, okay! Thank you!" Phantom and Twilight said together then the duo left. The school bell rang loudly. "Oh, no! I'm late for class!" Then Fluttershy put the animals back into her backpack and ran off to her next class.

Phantom and Twilight knock on the door. "Come in." Phantom and Twilight bowed in respect but got up when they noticed that she wasn't paying attention. "How may I help you?" Phantom and Twilight were silent for a minute. Principal Celestia put down her newspaper and looked at the two students. They shook their heads. "Um, uh… Whew. My name is Twilight Sparkle." "And I'm her little brother, Phantom. We're new here and… well, we understand that Fluttershy found two crowns this morning and gave them to you." Phantom told her. "Yes. I've had Vice Principal Luna put them somewhere for safekeeping. No idea how they ended up in the front lawn. Were the two of you interested in running for Princess and Prince of the Fall Formal this year?" Principal Celestia asked. "Uh, no. Not exactly. The truth is… Well, the truth is we… You see, those crowns are actually…" Phantom stopped Twilight from speaking. "Princess and Prince of the Fall Formal?" Phantom asked. "It's Canterlot High's big Fall dance." Principal Celesta told them. "Like the Grand Galloping Gala." Twilight said excitedly.

Principal Celestia looked at her confused while she was putting some files away. "Uh, Grand Galloping Gala?" Twilight didn't know what to say next but luckily Phantom did. "Oh, it was a big deal at our old school." Principal Celestia went back to putting files away. "And was there a prince and princess?" She asked. "Yes, but they weren't exactly two students." Twilight told her. "Here at Canterlot High, the students select two of their peers to represent them. He/She receives the receives the crowns at the Fall Formal." While Principal Celestia was talking to them. Phantom was looking at the pictures of Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer with very familiar looking crowns on their head and they are both boasting in each photo. "Hmm." Then both Phantom and Twilight got an idea. "You asked us if we were interested in running for Prince and Princess. Can anyone run?" Twilight asked as Principal Celestia as she lead both her and Phantom out of her office. "Yes. The both of you just need to let the head of the Fall Formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else?" She asked the siblings. "Uh, nope. That was it." Phantom told her. "Well, if you two need anything else, my door is always open." Then she closed her door.

Phantom and Twilight started to walk through the halls to talk about what just happened. Spike got out of Twilight's backpack and looked at them confused. "Phantom, Twilight, why didn't you guys just tell her that the crowns were yours and just ask for them back?" Spike asked. "Oh, I was going to, but…" Twilight started. "Spike, I have studied the Ghost Zone for years and from what many of the ghosts have told me, it isn't good to learn about dimensions like ours. And imagine if one of them showed up in Equestria saying they came from a place filled with tall, fleshy two-legged creatures with these?" Phantom told him. "We'd think they were crazy!" Twilight finished. A student was watching the two do weird movement and ran off in fear. "Hmm, you two make a good point." Spike said. "The only way we can get our crowns back is by becoming Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal." Phantom said. "So, that's what we're gonna do!" Twilight said excitedly and both her and Phantom threw their hands up in the air excitedly. "And how exactly do you two plan on doing that?" Spike asked. "We have no idea!" Phantom and Twilight said at the same time. Then the bell rang again and both Phantom and Twilight covered their heads, hoping to not get trampled again.

 **That's the end of that chapter. Don't forget to fav, follow and review. See y'all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was lunch time at Canterlot High and Phantom and Twilight decided to get lunch and luckily, they met up again with Fluttershy. Twilight was between Phantom and Fluttershy. "I know that my little brother and I just met you, but we were wondering if you might be able to help us with something." Twilight asked as she, Phantom, and Fluttershy were getting some food. "Of course!" Fluttershy said happily. "We've decided to run for Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal, and…" Phantom started then Fluttershy gasped and spilled some fruit she picked up on Twilight. "Oh! Oh, gosh! Sorry!" Fluttershy said as she and Phantom grabbed some napkins to help clean Twilight up. "It just, oh, running for Fall Formal Prince and Princess is a really bad idea." Fluttershy told them. "Why?" Twilight asked.

"Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise want to be Fall Formal Princesses, and when they want something, they get it!" Fluttershy said while throwing away the napkins. "They'll make life awful for anyone who stands in their way. Just ask the two students who ran against them for Prince and Princess of the Spring Fling." Fluttershy said as she got an apple from Granny Smith and walked to a table with Phantom and Twilight. "We have to try!" Phantom said determined. "Oh, I don't think either of you understand. You'd have to convince everyone here to vote for you two instead of them: the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, the rockers…" Fluttershy said while pointing to the various groups. "Why is everypony-" Both Spike and Phantom hit Twilight to make her say something else. "Uh, everybody separated this way?" Twilight asked. "Maybe it was different at your old school, but at CHS, everybody sticks to their own kind. One thing they do know though is that they know Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise are going to rule the school until we graduate." Fluttershy while grabbing a bite of her fruit.

Meanwhile Phantom saw a ghost sit beside him and he decided to talk to her. "So, got any advice to beat Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise?" He asked the ghost. She looked around to see if she was imagining things. "Me?" She asked pointing to herself. "Yes, I mean besides my sister and my friend, you are the only one I am talking to." He told her. "How can you see me?" She asked. "Not important, do you have any advice on beating Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise?" He asked again. "Uh, how about you just quit?" Then she left. "Not helpful!" He shouted getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Is everything alright? Who were you talking to?" Fluttershy asked. Phantom blushed with embarrassment. 'That's right. Since this isn't the Fluttershy from Equestria. She doesn't know that I can talk to ghosts.'

"Uh, yeah, everything is fine." Phantom said nervously. "Anyway, Phantom and I are going to work together to stop Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise!" Twilight said confidently then she ate an apple her tray like back in Equestria. When she noticed Fluttershy was looking at her weirdly, she took the apple out of her mouth. "So, uh, heh, where would we find the head of the party planning committee?" Twilight asked.

 _The School Gym_

"Phantom, were you talking to a ghost earlier?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, I wanted to see if she knew how we could beat Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise. But she wasn't helpful." Phantom said disappointed. "Don't worry about it Phantom. Besides I am sure you will find some friendly ghosts." Spike said positively. "Thanks Spike. Anyway, this is the school gym and Fluttershy said she'd probably be in here." Phantom said to his sister and Spike. "Incoming!" They heard a voice shouted. They all looked up and there were streamers coming down at them like a rainy day in Ponyville. They all went the ground and covered their heads. They got up to see a girl with crazy pink hair throwing some confetti in the air. She then started to blow up a balloon. "Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my little brother, Phantom and…" Twilight started then once the girl turned around both Phantom and Twilight gasped in surprised. "Pinkie Pie?" Phantom and Twilight said at the same time. Pinkie Pie deflated the balloon in surprise.

Pinkie Pie grabbed them are looked at them both very close in the face. "Are you two psychic?!" She asked them. "Sorry, no. I don't think so." Phantom told her. "Unless of course that's something you can do here." Twilight said to her. Pinkie Pie sighed while let the siblings go. "Not usually." Phantom and Twilight got themselves up and dusted themselves off. "Fluttershy said this is where we'd find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee." Phantom told her. Pinkie Pie, who was blowing up a balloon, turned around and looked upset. "Fluttershy, huh?" She said as she tied up the balloon. "Don't let the whole "shy" thing fool you. She can be a real meanie." Pinkie Pie told them. Phantom and Twilight gasped in surprise. "You two aren't friends?" They said at the same time. "Waited a bit to get your names on the ballot, huh? Dance is day after tomorrow." Pinkie Pie said with a whole new attitude. "We're brand new here." Phantom told her. "Ooooh!" Pinkie said in excitement. Then she put her hand to her chin. "I thought you two didn't look familiar. Though, now that I'm really lookin' at you two…" She said as she looked at both siblings very closely. She then backed up and said, "Do you have a twin sister and brother in the city, have a pet dog named Spike that looks just like that one?" She asked them. They both smiled nervously. "Uh, maybe?" Twilight said nervously.

"Thought so. Anyhoo, just need you two to fill this out and you guys are officially up for the coveted Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal crowns." Pinkie Pie told them as she pulled a clipboard and a pen from her hair. 'I will never understand where Pinkie Pie pulls items from her hair or mane.' Phantom thought to himself. Twilight went first and grabbed the pen with her mouth first then took the pen out of her mouth put it in her hand and tried her best to write her name. Then she gave the pen to Phantom and he tried to write his name with the pen. When Pinkie Pie looked at the clipboard she gasped in surprise. "Wow! You two have really bad handwriting. It's like neither of you have held a pen before." Phantom laughed nervously. "Is it?" Then he noticed a ghost he recognized from Ponyville messing with some streamers and balloons. 'Youngblood! He's here? Maybe I can talk to him.' He thought to himself. While Phantom walked over to speak to Youngblood he didn't even noticed another one of his friends enter the gym.

"Hey, there, Youngblood." He turned around and looked at Phantom. "How can you see me? Only kids can see me." He told him. "I'm a special case, Youngblood." Phantom told him. Then Youngblood's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you even know my name?"

"Umm, it's a long story. My name is Phantom, and you see, my sister and I are running for Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal and…" Youngblood put a hand up to stop Phantom from talking. "I suggest you and your sister maybe go to the library. I can tell that neither of you are from here." He told him. "Well, we are new to the, umm, school." Phantom said nervously. "Well, good luck trying to beat Sunset Shimmer and her little sister, Moonrise. Bye Phantom." Then Youngblood disappeared. "Bye Youngblood."

"Are you all right, sugarcube?" A familiar voice said. Phantom turned around to see... 'Applejack?!'Phantom thought to himself in surprise. "Who were you talking to? 'Cause it looks to me that you are just talking to a balloon." Applejack told him.

"Uhh, ummm, well you see…" Phantom tried to say but Twilight saved him. "My brother Phantom something has an over activate imagination." Twilight told the girls. "Yeah, back home I was always talking to balloons and stuff. Heh heh." Phantom told the girls nervously. Uh, huh. So, you want to run for Prince of the Fall Formal?" Phantom nodded. "And Twilight Sparkle here wants to run for Princess." Pinkie Pie told her. "I'd think twice about that. Oh, sure, Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer will approach y'all all friendly like but then BAM!" Applejack said while popping two balloons. "They will backstab y'all fast then a jackrabbit. About the only girl who you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise is Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash?!" Phantom and Twilight said in surprise. "She's the captain of, like, every team at Canterlot High." Pinkie said while bouncing on a balloon across the gym. "She's also the captain of sayin' she gonna do something for ya, and then turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up." Applejack said clearly upset at Rainbow Dash. "Thanks for the advice, Applejack, but this is something we really need to do." Phantom told her. "Huh, suit yourself. Hey, how'd y'all know my name is Applejack?" She asked. "Uh, I uh… Didn't you say?" Phantom asked nervously. "Nnnope." Big Mac said as he entered the gym. "Well, it was nice meeting you both. Bye girls." Twilight said then she, Phantom, and Spike left the gym.

"Those two are trying to hide a secret, but I am totally on to them." Pinkie said to Applejack. "They're psychic!" She whispered to Applejack. "Uh-huh. If you say so." Then the doors opened to reveal Moonrise, Sunset Shimmer, Snips, and Snails. "This looks awful!" Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer said together. "There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons." Sunset Shimmer said while popping a balloon. "Yeah, streamers." Snips said. "And fewer balloons!" Snails said while trying to pop a balloon but failed and fell to the ground. Then Moonrise picked up the bottle of fizzy apple cider. "Fizzy apple cider? Ugh! This is our coronation, not a hoedown." Moonrise told her. Applejack crossed her arms. "Well, now, it ain't necessarily gonna be y'alls coronation this time around." Applejack told them. "Oh, is that so?" Moonrise asked. "You know, you country folk really aren't that bright. Must be why the other students say such awful things about you." Sunset Shimmer said while covering Applejack's face with her hat. Applejack growled with her face turning redder then an apple.

"Obviously it's gonna be our coronation." Moonrise told her smugly. "We're running unopposed." Sunset Shimmer finished. "Not this time. The new students just signed up!" Pinkie Pie said while holding up the chipboard that Phantom and Twilight signed. "What?!" Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer and in surprise. They grabbed the clipboard from her hand are read it together. "I know. Their handwriting is really bad." They put it down and looked very angry. "Where is this Twilight Sparkle/Phantom?" They said together with Sunset Shimmer saying Twilight Sparkle and Moonrise saying Phantom. They looked at the confused people in the room and laughed a little. "We're looking forward to the competition!" They said together sweetly.

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight and Phantom are now walking through the halls of Canterlot High. Phantom was looking for the library but he forgot to tell Twilight about the ghost in the gym. They kept walking till they came to a dead end with some broken lockers and broken lights. Phantom saw a few ghosts getting stuff out of the lockers or hiding in the lockers. "Can you believe we didn't recognize either of them?" They heard a voice say they turned around and saw Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise. 'Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer.' Phantom thought to himself. They walked up closer to them. "We shoulda known Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would send their prized pupils here after our crowns, and their little dog, too." Sunset Shimmer told him. "Those are our crowns!" Phantom told them. They both scoffed. "Whatever." Moonrise said. "This is just a minor setback for us. You two don't know the first thing about this place, and we already rule it." Sunset Shimmer said while she and Moonrise started to walk around them. "If that's so, why do you even need our crowns?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, you two went to an awful lot of trouble to switch them with the ones that belong here." Phantom said. Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer rolled their eyes. "Pop quiz: what happens when you bring not just one but two Elements of Harmony into an alternate world?" Sunset Shimmer asked. Phantom and Twilight were about to answer but they actually didn't know the answer. 'I should know this. I have learned all kinds of things like this from the Ghost Zone.' Phantom thought to himself.

"You two don't know? Seriously?" Moonrise said. They both laughed. "And you're supposed to be Princess Celestia's star student?" Sunset Shimmer told Twilight. "And you're supposed to know everything like that since you have two cutie marks?" Moonrise told Phantom. "Then again, what were the chances she'd find somepony as bright as me and my little sister to take under her wing after we decided to leave Equestria?" Sunset Shimmer told them. "It's a bit embarrassing that you two are the best she could do even Princess Luna." Moonrise told them. Spike got out of Twilight's backpack and growled at them. "Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your mutt." Moonrise said. "We'd hate for him to be… taken away from you." Sunset Shimmer said. "Is that a threat?" Spike asked. "Oh, of course not." Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer said sweetly. Spike barked at them making Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise jumped a bit. They smiled and put a finger in his muzzle. "But I'd cut down on the chatter if I were you. Don't want everyone to know that you two don't belong here, now would you?" Moonrise said. "You two want to be a Prince and Princess here? Please. You don't know the first thing about fitting in." Sunset Shimmer said as she and Moonrise walked away leaving behind a discouraged Phantom and Twilight.

The girls were walking through the halls till the came across a tangled Snips and Snails who are covered in streamers. They rolled their eyes in annoyance and pulled the streamers off untangling them. "We want you to follow them." Moonrise told them. "Bring us something we can use just like we did with those last two students who thought they could challenge us." Sunset Shimmer said. Snips and Snails did a soldier's salute. "You got it, Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise." Snips said. "When the crowns and their power is ours, Twilight Sparkle and Phantom will be sorry they ever set hoof into this world." Sunset Shimmer said. "Yeah, not that they would have been much safer if they'd stayed in Equestria." Moonrise said finishing her sister's thoughts. "Yeah, in Equestria." Snips said taking both Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer out of their thoughts. "What are you still doing here?! GO!" They shouted at them. Snips and Snails then ran off.

Later Phantom and Twilight found a vending machine with all kinds of healthy food in it. Both Twilight and Phantom licked their lips at the sight of the food. But they had no idea how it works. Twilight started to shake it to make it work. Phantom was just observing it till a ghost came by to see what is happening. "What is she doing?" He asked. "She is trying to figure out how this contraption works." The ghost looked at Phantom surprised. "You can hear me?" Phantom nodded. "And see you. How I can see you is a long story. I don't even know what this is." Phantom said. "It's a vending machine. I am not too sure how it works either but here comes someone to help. Later." Then the ghost disappeared. Just as Twilight was about to kick it Trixie came by. "Excuse me." Twilight got up and went next to Phantom. "The Great and Powerful Trixie!... Needs some peanut butter crackers." She said as she took out a coin, put it into the machine, and ordered the crackers. "Voila!" She said as she showed it to Twilight and Phantom and walked off. Twilight sighed in defeat. "Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise are right. We don't know the first thing about this place." Twilight said in defeat. "Twi, calm down. We can do this. If we're are really gonna fit in and win votes, then we need to do some research." Phantom said. "Research?" Spike asked. "Yeah, Twi, this is a school, remember and what does every school have besides classrooms?" Phantom asked his sister. Twilight gasped in realization as they walked in front of the Library. "Libraries!"

Phantom nodded. "Yeah, I learned about it from Youngblood. He was in the gym with us when we were talking to Pinkie Pie and Applejack." They walked into the library but what they didn't know was the Snips and Snails were right behind them outside the library. "Got your phone?" Snips asked. Snails showed his phone. "Got yours?" Snails asked then Snips showed his phone and they both snickered. Meanwhile Twilight was sitting at the computer trying to figure out how it works and Phantom was standing behind her. "So I just push the letters here, and the words and moving pictures will come up here?" Twilight asked Mrs. Cheerilee as she was messing with the computer. "That's right." She said as she showed them how it works. "Maybe this place does have magic." Twilight said. Then some very loud music started playing. "When you're a younger-" Mrs. Cheerilee shut off the music as Jazz, Scootaloo, Apple bloom, and Sweetie Belle were playing it. "Uh, girls, what are you doing?" She asked them. "We're just seeing how many hits our new music video has gotten." Sweetie Belle said. "Yeah, we've been working really hard on it." Jazz added. They turned the music back on. "So the three of us will fight the fight…" "No, just…" "There is nothing…" Cheerilee shut the music off and took away the speaker. "No! The school computers are for research purposes only." She told the girls then she walked off. "It's just as well, y'all. Some of the comments about our song were really awful. "Epic fail"… "Funniest thing I've ever seen"?!" Apple Bloom said. "Funniest thing they've ever seen, huh?" Sweetie Belle said. "You girls thinking what I'm thinking?" Jazz asked her friends. They all nodded and ran off. "Uh, I don't know that that's what you should take from…" Twilight started but Phantom stopped her. "Twilight, if they are like the CMC back home then they won't listen to us right away." She nodded and went back to the computer. "Twilight, I am going to look around a bit. Okay?" Phantom told his sister. "Okay. Don't get lost." Phantom nodded and left to look around the library.

Snips and Snails knew they needed info on both Phantom and Twilight so Snips is following Phantom and Snails is staying to follow Twilight. Phantom is walking around the library till he came across a section fill with cobwebs and dust. "Wonder why, no one comes back here?" Phantom asked himself. 'Is he crazy?! Doesn't he know that this part of the library is haunted?!' Snips thought to himself. Phantom continued to look around till he heard a very familiar voice. "No. No. No! It's all wrong. Doesn't anyone here know how to organize these books? And where are the books I wrote?" He heard a voice shout. 'That sounds like Ghostwriter.' Phantom thought to himself. He continued to walk to the source of the voice till he found the Ghostwriter at a small desk. "Grr. I can't believe that no one know how to do anything around here. Sigh. I wish someone could see me so I can bring this library back to life." Ghostwriter said to himself. "Ghostwriter. Are you okay?" Phantom asked. "I am fine. I am just in one of my moods again."

"You said that the books are wrong. Maybe I can help?" Phantom said. "How can you help? Ghost can't touch everything." Ghostwriter told him. "I'm not a ghost." Then Ghostwriter turned around and saw Phantom. He gasped in fright. "You aren't a ghost! How can you see me?" He asked. "It's a long story. But it's not important. My name is Phantom. I am not from here and I need some help with some research." Ghostwriter smiled with excitement. "If you can help me, then I will help you." Phantom nodded. He helped Ghostwriter with organizing books in the library. He grabbed a book with his mouth but realized he was doing something wrong when Ghostwriter looked at him weird. Phantom smiled as he spits it out of his mouth. Phantom, as he was helping Ghostwriter, fell down knocking a whole pile of books on him. "Heh. Sorry."

Later both Snips and Snails met with each other and laughed at what they got to embarrass Twilight and Phantom. Phantom met with Twilight after helping Ghostwriter. Ghostwriter gave him a book that he thought would be very helpful. "The library will be closing in five minutes." Both Phantom and Twilight yawned and they both gasped. "Twilight, we have thought of everything but where we're gonna sleep tonight!" Spike came out from under the table and gestured them to follow him. "Way ahead of you two."

Spike lead them upstairs in the library where they can see the stars. 'Amazing. Just like the stars back in Equestria.' Phantom thought to himself. "It's a little dusty. But it doesn't seem like anybody comes up here." Spike said as he pulled some blankets of two piles of books that look like beds. Phantom and Twilight sat on each one. "It's perfect, Spike." Twilight said while scratching him behind the ear. "Yeah, the beds are comfortable and we can see the night sky." Spike smiled. "So, how did your research go?" Spike asked. "I found all kinds of things." Twilight said happily. "Same here. And with the help of my friend Ghostwriter I found this book." Phantom said while showing the book. He walked over to Twilight's makeshift bed and sat down. "He told me that it's called a yearbook. It seems to be something they use to keep a record of things that have happened at the school." Phantom then opened to a page with five very familiar looking girls. "Look. That's Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and I'm gonna bet the girl on the far right is Rarity." Twilight said while politely take the book from Phantom. Spike then grabbed the book from Twilight and started to wag his tail. "There's a Rarity here!?" Spike smiled in embarrassment and handed the book back. "Uh, I mean, uh… interesting photo." Phantom rolled his eyes. 'Oh, Spike. You and your crush on Rarity.' Phantom thought to himself.

"It's interesting because they look like they're friends." Twilight said. "They do look like our friends. But I thought we'd figured that our already." Spike said. "No, Spike. What Twilight means is that they look like they're friends with each other. But it doesn't seem like they're friends now." Phantom said. "Not so much." Phantom then walked back to his bed and covered himself with the blanket. "Twilight, do you get the feeling that Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise has something to do with our friends not getting along in this world?" Phantom asked his sister. "I do, Phantom." Twilight said. "I wouldn't put it past her. But they wanted your crowns because they're planning on doing something even worse. If you guys are gonna stop them, you have to focus on making friends here. Can't worry about why these girls aren't friends anymore. Even if they do remind you two of your Ponyville friends." Spike said as he covered Twilight with the Blanket and curled up into a ball. "You're right, Spike. Eye on the prize. Good night, Phantom."

"Night, Twi."

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mitch, MLP Friendship is Ghostly does exist. Go to Etrigan the Demon's page and you will see it. It is just the first season but I was given permission to do this story from the both of them. I will be doing all the movies but only this one until after they do season 4. That is what they asked of me so I will wait. Anyway, back to the story.**

The next morning everyone started to arrive at school. "Good morning, students, and happy Thursday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal today. They are due at the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voices heard." Principal Celestia announced. Meanwhile Phantom, Twilight, and Spike were about to leave the library. "Fluttershy said we'd need to win over all those different groups if we want to become Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal." Twilight said. "So, we compiled a list of talking points." Phantom said as he handed Twilight the paper. Spike laughed. "You made a list? That's so unlike you two!" Phantom and Twilight looked at Spike annoyed. Twilight put her backpack down, opened it, and pointed to it for Spike to get in. "Uh… Please… Continue." Spike said as he went inside Twilight's backpack. "We'll start by introducing ourselves, sprinkle in some things we've learned about their world into the conversation, show them how we fit in here!" Twilight said as she and Phantom were at the front doors of the library. They sighed. "Okay, Twilight and Spike. We can do this. It's time to make a good first impression on our fellow students. The whole world sorta depends on it." Phantom said. Then they all left the library.

The other students noticed. "Hey, look." Many of the students started to whisper and laugh at Twilight and Phantom. "Why is everybody looking at us funny?" Phantom asked. "I don't know, Phantom…" Twilight started but was interrupted when someone pulled both her and Phantom into a classroom and shut the door. "What're you…?" Phantom asked. "Why did you…? Twilight said then they noticed who pulled them in. "Rarity?" Phantom and Twilight said together. Rarity then got her measuring tape out and started to measure both Phantom's and Twilight's arms and legs. She thought to herself for a minute and she got it. She dug though her bag full of clothes and put a disguise on Twilight then on Phantom. Twilight was now wearing a green dress with a yellow sun on the skirt, a yellow haired wig, and green boots. The only thing that remained the same about her outfits was her backpack with Spike in it. Phantom's new outfit was a midnight blue with a circle of constellations on it. He had black jeans and white boots on. He even had a fiery white hair. "Perfect! Oh, yes. This is good! No one will recognize either of you!" Phantom and Twilight looked at each other confused. "Why wouldn't we want to be…?" Phantom started but was interrupted. "And we'll need a disguise for your dog, which is too bad. He really is so adorable!" Rarity said while scratching Spike under his chin. Spike had hearts in his eyes. Then she stopped and Spike fell out of his backpack. "Y'know, with a little work, I think I could make him look like a rabbit instead." Rarity said. "Huh?" Spike said. "A rabbit?" Twilight said confused.

The door opened to reveal Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. "There you are, Twilight and Phantom." Applejack said. "So much for the disguise." Rarity said clearly upset. "I've been lookin' all over for y'all!" Applejack as she entered the room. "Me too." Fluttershy said. "Me three!" Pinkie Pie said. She looked both Phantom's and Twilight's new looks. "I like your new look!" She said. "I do have an eye for these sorts of things. Not that you seem to care." Rarity said. "What?!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "Why do you think she doesn't care?" Phantom and Twilight asked. Pinkie Pie was getting angrier and Applejack signaled them both to stop. "No, never mind Why were you all looking for us?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, what's going on?" Phantom asked as he and Twilight took off their wigs. "Oh, they haven't seen it yet." Fluttershy said. Now Phantom and Twilight were even more confused. "Seen what?" They said together.

"Oh, it's really not that bad." Pinkie said then she laughed nervously. "Twilight Sparkle wants to be your Fall Formal Princess. But what does it say about our school if we give someone like this… such an important honor?" It was Sunset Shimmer talking in the video with pictures and videos of Twilight in the library yesterday. "Wha… I…" Twilight didn't even know what to say. "Wait, this video is about Twilight. If this is about Twilight then why do I need a disguise?" Phantom asked. They all looked at each other than Pinkie Pie pulled up the video of Phantom. "Can you believe Phantom wants to be your Fall Formal Prince? He has imaginary friends and he is a rule breaker. How can someone like this get such an important honor?" This time it was Moonrise talking in the video with Phantom in the library. It showed the videos and photos of his making a fool of himself and talking to Ghostwriter. "Uhh…" Now Phantom was speechless. "I take that back. It's pretty bad!" Pinkie said. "But this all happened yesterday! At the library!" Twilight said. "Has everyone in the school seen this? Is that why they were all looking at us that way?" Phantom asked nervously. All the girls looked away from them. They didn't want to answer them. "What are we going to do? No one is going to vote for us after seeing this." Twilight said clearly upset. "Not that it'll make any difference, but I'll still vote for you two." Fluttershy said. Phantom and Twilight slammed their headed on the desk they were sitting at. "You two were so nice to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise were picking on me yesterday."

"If you guys still want to run, maybe there's something I can do to help!" Pinkie Pie said. "Word of advice? Don't accept her help. She doesn't take anything seriously!" Fluttershy said. "Ugh! Why do you have to be so awful to me?" Pinkie Pie complained. "Oh! Pff. Kch. Ts! Don't play innocent, Pinkie Pie! You are no better than she is!" Rarity said while pointing to Fluttershy. "And what is that supposed to mean?!" Pinkie Pie shouted in Rarity's face. "I am happy to offer up my assistance as well." Rarity said to Twilight. "To someone who would appreciate what I have to offer!" Rarity shouted at Pinkie Pie. Now all of the girls but Applejack, Twilight, Phantom were fighting. "Listen to y'all carryin' on! Get over it and move on!" Applejack said as she threw away an apple core. "You mean like how you've gotten over what happened with Rainbow Dash?" Rarity accused Applejack. "She said she'd get the softball team to make an appearance at my bake sale. I tell everybody they're comin', and then not one of 'em shows up! She made a liar outta me! That's different!" Applejack said. "Is not!" Pinkie Pie and Rarity said. "Is too!" Applejack said. Now all of the girls were fighting. Spike, who was a little scared, jumped into Twilight's backpack. Phantom and Twilight was getting more and more frustrated and finally they had had enough. "STOP!" Phantom and Twilight shouted. "All of you!" Twilight said. "We want to show you something." Phantom said as he went to Twilight's backpack and Spike handed him the yearbook. Phantom handed Twilight the yearbook. "You were friends once." Twilight said.

"Hmm. The Freshman Fair. "Y'all remember?" Applejack asked. "Mm-hmm." Pinkie Pie said. "Yes." Rarity said. "But something happened. I think that something was Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise." Phantom told them. "Well, it's a nice theory, darlings, but Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise had nothing to do with it." Rarity said. "She's right. Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise aren't the ones who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noisemakers! It was supposed to be a serious event, and Pinkie Pie ruined it!" Fluttershy said. "What are you talking about? I got a text from you saying that you didn't want a silent auction. You wanted a big party!" Pinkie told her. "Uh! I never sent you a text!" Fluttershy said. "You didn't?" Pinkie Pie said. "You don't think they're the ones who's been sending me those e-mails, do you? Every time I volunteer to help with the decorations at a school function, I get an e-mail from Pinkie Pie saying she has plenty of volunteers! And then I find out she's done everything herself." Rarity said. "I never sent you any e-mails!" She said. "Maybe they're the reason Rainbow Dash didn't show up for my bake sale?" Applejack said. "Didn't you ever ask Rainbow Dash why she didn't show up?" Twilight asked. "Heh, I guess I kinda stopped talkin' to her at all after that." Applejack said while blushing with embarrassment. "Well, maybe now would be a good time to start." Phantom said.

 **That's it for now. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

At the soccer field, Rainbow Dash was practicing her kicks. Applejack walked up to Rainbow Dash while everyone else sat on the bleachers. The girls started to talk. "They're actually talking! That's a good sign!" Rarity said. Then Rainbow Dash and Applejack hugged. "Hugs! Ooh, hugs are always good!" Pinkie Pie said happily. 'Well, at least Twilight and I got the girls back together.' Phantom thought to himself. Then a ghost appeared in front of Phantom. "Be warned, Ghost Seer. You may be watch by those who want to harm you." Then he disappeared. Phantom rubbed his head in annoyance. 'Great. More problems.' Phantom shook his head to get out of his thoughts as he saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack headed to the bleachers where they were sitting. "Somebody, and I think we can all guess who, told Rainbow Dash that my bake sale had been moved to a different day. Dash showed up with all the softball team and thought I'd cancelled on her!" Applejack explained. "So, you two are lookin' to dethrone Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise and become Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal, huh?" Rainbow Dash asked. Phantom and Twilight looked at each other and nodded at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash started to play with the soccer ball while talking with Phantom and Twilight. "Gotta, say, I'd really love to see that happen." Rainbow Dash stopped kicking the ball and let it land on the ground. "I'll totally help you guys out! All you two gotta do us beat me in a game of one-on-one. You're first!" Rainbow Dash said as she pointed at Twilight. "What?!" Twilight said in shock. 'I still haven't gotten use to walking like this. How can I beat Rainbow Dash?' Twilight thought to herself.

"First to five goals wins." Then Rainbow Dash kicked the ball into the goal as fast as lightning. "One-zip!" Twilight gulped nervously. Phantom put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You can do it, Twi." He told her. Twilight smiled and went to the field. After about five to ten minutes, the score was five to zero with Rainbow Dash as the winner. Twilight fell to the ground exhausted. Phantom helped his sister up and he went to the field for his turn. "So, your sister couldn't beat me. Can you?" She asked boastfully. "Positive." Phantom said while looking at some of the ghosts he befriended earlier. They knew all of Rainbow's secrets and with their help, Phantom will win. Rainbow Dash kicked the ball but as much to everyone's surprise, Phantom caught the ball with his feet. He kicked it, dodging Rainbow Dash multiple times. 'How is he beating me?' Rainbow Dash thought to herself. Then Phantom scored a goal. Everyone cheered loudly. "One-zip!" Phantom said taunting Rainbow Dash. "Grrrr. It is on!" Rainbow Dash said determined. Back at the center of the field, Rainbow was kicking the ball. She past Phantom and almost made a goal but Phantom stole the ball and made another goal. Phantom smirked boastfully. After another few minutes, Phantom won five to four. All the girls ran to Phantom cheering loudly. "How do you do that, darling?" Rarity asked. "Yeah, how did you beat me?!" Rainbow Dash asked. "Heh, I had a little help. Thanks guys!" Phantom said clearly waving at nothing. "Okay, why are you talking to nothing?" Applejack asked. "Yeah, you did it in the lunch room." Fluttershy said. "And in the gym." Applejack and Pinkie Pie said. "And in the video!" Rarity and Rainbow Dash said. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain." Phantom said nervously.

"You can see ghosts and talk to them." Pinkie Pie said simply. Twilight and Phantom were surprised that Pinkie Pie guessed correctly. "Yeah, Pinkie Pie, ghosts aren't real." Applejack said. "Actually, she isn't wrong. I can see and talk to ghosts. Only my family and Twilight knows about it." Phantom said. "That is AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said. "Wow. I didn't know that something like that could exist." Fluttershy said. Applejack looked into Phantom's eyes and was surprised. "You're telling the truth. That is pretty cool." Applejack said. "So what's the plan? How can I help you two be Prince and Prince instead of Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise?" Rainbow Dash asked. "But I lost!" Twilight said surprised. "Of course you lost but Phantom beat me and I'm awesome! But I'm not gonna help just anybody beat Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise. The Fall Formal Prince and Princess should be someone with heart and determination! You two have proven that you've got 'em both." Everyone cheered loudly. 'We did it! The girls are back together in this world.' Phantom thought to himself. But unbeknownst to the group Snips, Snails, Sunset Shimmer, and Moonrise were watching from a distance. Snips and Snails used their phone to take pictures of Phantom and Twilight. They showed the photos to Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise and they smiled evilly at their next plan.

At the Cake's sweet shop, Twilight and Phantom were ordering drinks. "And… can I get min with extra oats?" Twilight asked. "Oats?" Mrs. Cake asked confused while getting the drinks ready. "Uhh, my sister can say the weirdest things from time to time. However you normally make it is fine." Phantom said. Mrs. Cake shrugged her shoulders and handed them their drinks. Phantom started to drink his. Twilight turned around and looked at hers. As they were heading back to their friends, Twilight ran into Flash Sentry again before Phantom could warn his sister. 'This is the second time Twilight has run into somepony. He kind of looks like the Pegasus guard Twilight ran into back in Equestria.' Phantom thought to himself. Twilight drink spilled on Flash and Twilight looked up in horror. "Oh! We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." Flash said then he and Twilight went down to pick up the cup and they touched hands. Twilight grabbed her hair and blushed as she stood up. "You know me! Always trying to make a big splash around here." Twilight said emphasizing splash. "`Cause my drink kinda splashed… on the ground!" Twilight laughed nervously. "We're gonna go over there now." Phantom said while grabbing his sister and walking off. "You like him." Phantom said. Twilight blushed. "Phantom!" Twilight said. Phantom snickered. 'I love messing with Twilight.'

They sat down and Twilight played with her hair while blushing. "Don't even think about it! You're already trying to get her crown. Who knows what Sunset Shimmer would do if you ended up getting her ex-boyfriend too?" Rarity said petting Spike. "I'm not trying to. I don't even know… We just accidentally…" Twilight started by Phantom interrupted her. "Hang on, ex-boyfriend?" Phantom asked. "Flash Sentry broke up with her a few weeks ago. I can't believe Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise haven't done anything awful to him yet." Fluttershy said. Then Phantom's and Twilight's eyes widened in what they know will happen if they don't get their crowns. "Maybe they're just waiting until that have the power to do something really awful." Phantom and Twilight said together. "All right, girls. Dance is tomorrow night, and we still don't know how we're gonna get Phantom and Twilight the votes they need to be named Prince and Princess. Right now, folks only know Phantom and Twilight from the videos Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise posted online. We need to help `em see them differently." Applejack said while getting out of her chair. Everyone thought to themselves for a minute then Rarity jumped out of her seat excitedly. "I'VE GOT IT!" Then everyone looked at her and she blushed in embarrassment. "Ahem. I mean, um, perhaps I have a solution. Now this may be an absolutely preposterous idea, but what if we all wore these as a sign of unity?" Rarity said as she pulled fake pony tails and ears out of her bad. "Freshman year, they were very, very popular. A way for everybody to show their school spirit! You know? "Go, Canterlot Wondercolts!" Rarity said as she put the ears and tail on. "Ahem. I haven't sold any in ages. I mean, the five of us are obviously very different, but deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts! Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise are the ones who divided us, Twilight Sparkle and Phantom are the ones who united us. And we're gonna let everyone know! What do you think?" Rarity said as she gave everyone pony tails and ears. She even put ears on Phantom and Twilight. Everyone looked at each other and smiled in agreement.

It is lunch time at Canterlot High again. The girls sit with their normal friends but this time they are wearing CHS sweaters, pony ears, and a tail. One by one they each put the ears on and once Pinkie Pie puts her ears on she starts banging her lunch tray in a rhythm, Rarity is stomping her feet and clapping her hands, Fluttershy is banged two cups, Applejack is clapping her hands and banging on the table, and Rainbow Dash is banging her tray at her table. Finally, Spike starts the music and now all the girls get out of the seats and start singing.

 ** _Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash:_** _Hey, hey, everybody  
We've got something to say  
We may seem as different  
As the night is from day  
But you look a little deeper  
And you will see  
That I'm just like you  
And you're just like me.  
Yeah!_

 _Hey, hey, everybody  
We're here to shout  
That the magic and spirit of friendship  
Is what it's all about  
Yeah,  
We thought we were different  
As the night is from the day  
Until Twilight and Phantom  
Helped us see another way_

 _So get up get down  
If you're gonna come around  
We can work together  
Helping Twilight and Phantom win the crown  
So get up get down  
`Cause it's gonna make a sound  
If we work together  
Helping Twilight and Phantom  
Win the crown!_

 ** _Pinkie Pie:_** _Hey, hey hands up now,  
We're sending a message  
To the crowd  
Hands wave up  
Then come down  
We party together  
All around_

 ** _Rarity:_** _Generous, honesty,_

 ** _Applejack:_** _Laughter, kindness, loyalty_

 ** _Fluttershy:_** _Twilight and Phantom helped us each to see_

 ** _Rainbow Dash:_** _All that we can be!_

 ** _Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash:_** _So get up get down  
If you're gonna come around  
We can work together  
Helping Twilight and Phantom win the crown  
So get up get down  
`Cause it's gonna make a sound  
If we work together  
Helping Twilight and Phantom  
Win the Crown! _

Rarity and Pinkie Pie open the doors to reveal Phantom and Twilight wearing CHS gear along with pony ears and a tail.

 ** _Twilight:_** _We're gonna be ourselves  
No matter what we do_

 ** _Phantom:_** _And if we're different yeah  
We want you to be true to you_

 ** _Twilight and Phantom:_** _If you follow us  
We'll put our differences aside  
We'll stick together and  
Start working on that school pride!_

 ** _All:_** _Jump up make a sound (Hey!)  
Stomp your hooves turn around  
Start now, make a change,  
Gonna come around  
Stomp your hooves turn around  
Canterlot Wondercolts  
Help them win the crown!_

 _Jump up make a sound (Hey!)  
Stomp your hooves turn around  
Start now, make a change,  
Gonna come around  
Stomp your hooves turn around  
Canterlot Wondercolts  
Help them win the crown!_

Now everyone is wearing pony ears and tails, having fun, and getting along. 'Everything is going to plan. Even the ghosts are dancing.' Phantom thought to himself as he saw ghosts wearing their own pony ears and tail. They were even singing along with the other students.

 _Jump up make a sound (Hey!)  
Stomp your hooves turn around  
Start now, make a change,  
Gonna come around  
Stomp your hooves turn around  
Canterlot Wondercolts  
Help them win the crown!_

Outside the cafeteria Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise are watching in anger. 'This is not good. They might win if this keeps up.' Moonrise thought to herself. They turned around and Snips and Snails were dancing to the song with pony ears and a tail on. "Take those off!" They shouted together. "We have something we need you to do." Moonrise said. With Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise looking at each other with an evil smile.

 **I will leave it at that. I'm letting y'all know this now. I have school very soon. With my major in college I start on Friday. Updates will be slower on all fanfictions. So please don't ask me to update and don't PM me. I will update when I update. Thanks y'all for understanding. See y'all later. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

A school bell rings throughout Canterlot High. All the student left their classroom but everyone was wearing pony ears and tails. "Doesn't everyone look just fabulous?" Rarity said. "Yeah! Even the ghosts are wearing pony ears and tails!" Phantom told Rarity. "It was a great idea, Rarity!" Twilight told her. Then Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise walked past the group and were smiling at them evilly. "Don't know what they're smilin' about. Twilight and Phantom are the ones that are gonna be Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal." Applejack said. 'Wait, a ghost warned me about this. Oh, no.' Phantom thought to himself. Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer knocked in Vice Principal Luna's door. She opened the door. "Vice Principal Luna! Something terrible has happened!" They said together.

Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise showed Vice Principal Luna the destroyed gym. "Isn't this just awful? And after Pinkie Pie worked so hard to make things so perfect!" Sunset Shimmer said in a fake disappointed voice. "I agree! Why would Twilight Sparkle and Phantom do something like this?" Moonrise said in the same kind of voice as her sister. "Why would you think Twilight and Phantom were responsible for something like this?" Vice Principal Luna asked. "Because we have proof." They said together.

Twilight and Phantom were now sitting in Vice Principal Luna's office. 'We are in so much trouble. I can feel it. A ghost told me about the destroyed gym. I can't tell Luna that it wasn't our fault since we have no proof. But on the upside, I finally met the Luna of this world.' Phantom thought to himself. "But we don't understand!" Twilight said clearly confused. "This is clearly you two in the photographs, is it now?" Vice Principal Luna asked as she showed them photos of them destroying the gym. "Yes, but…" Phantom started. "I think it should be fairly obvious the school cannot let anyone who would do something like this compete for the Fall Formal crowns." Now Twilight and Phantom were even more worried. If they don't win their crowns back, then who knows what Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise will do. Then there was a knock at the door and Flash Sentry entered the office. "Vice Principal Luna. I found these in a trash can in library. Thought you should see them." Flash said as he handed Vice Principal Luna some cut up pictures and pictures of Twilight and Phantom. Vice Principal Luna looked through each of the photos as Flash continued to talk. "Someone obviously combined these photos to make it look like Twilight and Phantom were the ones who trashed the gym."

Vice Principal Luna set the photos down. "I appreciate you bringing these to my attention, Flash. In light of this new evidence, you may of course continue your bid to become Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal." Twilight got out of her seat and hugged Flash and the blinds went up in Luna's office. "Thank you! You have no idea how much this important this is to us!" Twilight said happily. "Thanks dude." Phantom said. Flash chuckled a little. "What was I gonna do? Not prove that you two were innocence? Wouldn't be much of a Canterlot Wondercolt, would I?" Flash said. Both Twilight and Flash blushed a little. 'Ee-yup. Twilight has a crush on Flash and Flash likes Twilight.' Phantom thought to himself. "I am afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night. If you will excuse me, I need to let my sister know about this latest development." Vice Principal Luna said as she left her office.

"So, uh, I was wondering. If you aren't already going with somebody, wanna go to the Fall Formal with me tomorrow night?" Flash asked. 'Tomorrow night?!' Phantom thought to himself. "That would be…" Twilight started but Phantom whispered to her. "Twilight, the dance is tomorrow night, the portal closes tonight!" Twilight gasped in realization. No, no-no-no-no, no no no no no! Nonononono! I can't! the portal! That'll be too late!" Then Twilight ran out without Phantom. "Uh, I will be leaving with my sister. Bye Flash!" Then Phantom ran out following Twilight. "One "no" would have been fine!" Flash shouted.

Phantom luckily caught up with Twilight and the two ran into Rarity's Boutique and went into a dressing room. Then girls were now concerned about their friends. "Everything okay in there?" Rarity asked. "Yes!" Twilight and Phantom said. "Only it's not okay. It's not okay at all! If we don't get our crowns tonight, we won't be able to go back to Equestria for another thirty moons! Oh, what are we gonna do?" Twilight said worried. 'Twilight's right. We need to get our crowns back tonight. We need to go back. Our friends, our family, our home. We can't stay here forever. What are we gonna do?... Wait… our friends… that's it!' Phantom thought to himself. "Twilight, I'm going out on a limb here but we should tell our friends the truth." Phantom suggested. "Twilight, Phantom's right. We have to let them know what's really at stake if we don't get the crowns tonight. They'll help us figure somethin' out." Spike said. "But what if they won't? What if they find out how different we really are…?" Twilight said worried then her reflection as well as Phantom's changed to their pony forms. 'Maybe Twilight's right. What if they don't help us if they realize that we are a pony Prince and Princess from Equestria.' Phantom thought to himself worried. Spike then saw the worried faces of his friends. "Twilight, Phantom, these girls rallied around you `cause they saw what was in your hearts. They aren't gonna feel any differently about you two when they find out you guys are a pony prince and princess in Equestria." Spike said as Phantom's and Twilight's reflections turned back into their human forms. Twilight and Phantom looked at each other and smiled. "We're glad you followed us here, Spike." Twilight said. "Thank you, Spike. We really need a pep talk." Phantom said. They all gathered in a group hug. "You're welcome, Phantom. I'm glad I came here too. Unless, of course, we get stuck here for another thirty moons."

Twilight and Phantom stood up, took a deep breath, and left the dressing room. "You two okay?" Applejack asked. "The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight." Phantom said. "What?!" Pinkie Pie said shocked. "It had to be postponed because Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise had Snips and Snails ruin all of Pinkie Pie's decorations." Twilight said. "What?!" Pinkie Pie shouted again. "But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight." Twilight and Phantom said together to put more emphasis in their need. "Wha-!" Pinkie Pie was about to say again but Rainbow Dash stopped her. Twilight and Phantom took a deep breath. "You see…" Twilight was about to start but Pinkie Pie interrupted her. "You two are from an alternate world and you're a pony prince and princess there and the crowns actually have magical elements embedded in them that help power up other magical elements, and without them they don't work anymore, and you need them all to help protect your magical world, and if you two don't get the crowns tonight, you'll be stuck in the world and you two won't be able to get back for, like, a really, really long time!" Then Pinkie Pie smiled to herself at what she said. Spike, Phantom, and Twilight opened their mouths in shock at what she said. 'How does Pinkie Pie do this?!' Phantom thought to himself. 'She is like a living version of Clockwork!'

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason." Rainbow Dash said simply. "Nope, she's pretty much spot-on." Spike said then everyone looked at him in surprise. "He can talk?!" Rarity said in shock. "Oh, yeah! And back where I come from, I'm not even a dog! I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!" Spike said then he smiled smugly want attention and praise from everyone. 'Oh, Spike.' Phantom thought to himself. "This is so amazing!" Fluttershy said in excitement as she pushed Rarity and Pinkie Pie out of the way. "Tell me, what are you thinking right now?" Fluttershy asked as she got closer to Spike's level. She smiled happily as Spike was trying to think of an answer. "Sure would love a scratch behind the old ears!" Spike said as he walked over to Rarity and sat down near her feet. "Gah." Rarity said. She was still in shock of Spike talking and her friends being a pony prince and princess. "Uh, maybe later."

"How did you know all that?" Phantom asked Pinkie Pie. "Just a hunch." Pinkie Pie said simply. "Wait a minute! Lemme get this straight. You two are ponies?" Applejack asked. "You two are a prince and princess?" Rarity said in shock. "You two are from another world?" Fluttershy asked. Both Phantom and Twilight gulped nervously and nodded. They blushed as they said, "Mm-hmm."

"That… is… awesome!" Rainbow Dash said in excitement. Now all of the girls surrounded Phantom and Twilight and started to ask them questions about their world and their royal status. "See? Told you two." Spike said. 'This is awesome. Things are starting to look up for me and Twi.' Phantom thought to himself happily.

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the Canterlot gym, everyone is looking at the destroyed gym. "I simply cannot believe they did all this!" Rarity said clearly upset. "If I only had … party cannon that could decorate everything super-fast!" Pinkie Pie said. 'Oh, Pinkie Pie, something tells me that you will one day. You already have one back in Equestria.' Phantom thought to himself. "I know it seems impossible, but…" Twilight started. "Maybe if we all work together?" Phantom said finishing her sentence. "Now that's the kind can-do spirit I'm lookin' for in a Fall Formal Prince and Princess! Let's do it, y'all!" Applejack shouted as she put her hand out and one by one everyone put their hand on top of Applejack's. "Absolutely!" Rarity said. "Rock on!" Rainbow Dash said. "Yes, indeedily!" Pinkie Pie said. "Yay!" Fluttershy whispered. Phantom and Twilight looked at each other and smiled. Together they put their hands in and they all cheered in excitement.

 ** _Twilight:_** _It's time for us to come together  
It's the only way that things will get better_

 ** _Phantom:_** _It's time for us to take a stand  
So come on and lend a helping hand_

 ** _All:_** _Fix it up  
Yeah, it's all right  
We'll get it ready by tonight_

 _Mix it up  
Yeah, help a friend  
We'll come together in the end_

Phantom was sweeping and Youngblood pointed at Twilight showing that she needed help but before he could Youngblood shook his head and pointed again. This time he saw that two guys were helping her take a table out and they gasped in shock at Applejack carrying a table without any help. Twilight, Phantom, and Youngblood laughed at the sight.

 ** _Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash:_** _It's time to show that we've got school spirit  
Raise your voice and let everyone hear it_

 ** _Rarity and Applejack:_** _It's time to show that we're strong  
So come on, everybody, sing along_

 ** _All:_** _(Look...) Look how we've all come together  
(Things...) Things are only just starting to get better  
(Look...) Look how we've all come together  
(Things...) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better! _

Slowly one by one, more and more students were entering the gym to help Phantom, Twilight, and the others fix the gym to make the dance happen tonight. Even the ghosts were trying to help since they finally had someone that could see them. Phantom was on the floor managing things while Twilight was on the stage sweeping it. Phantom turned around and saw Twilight bump into Flash again and they both blushed. 'Twilight and Flash really like each other. Maybe now they will go to the dance together.' Phantom thought himself.

 _(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right  
(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight  
(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend  
(Come... together, together...) We'll come together in the end  
(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right  
(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight  
(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend  
(Come... together, together...) We'll come together, together now!_

Now Twilight, Phantom, and their friends are all standing on the stage smiling at the completed gym. 'This is awesome! We did it!' Phantom thought happily. "Phantom, be warned. You and your sister might have to make a tough choice tonight." A ghost warned then he disappeared. 'Great, more to worry about.' Phantom thought to himself. Pinkie Pie shouting happily taking Phantom out of his thoughts. "This looks so good!" Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna stood near the gym doors with the ballot box in Luna's arms. Principal Celestia clapped to get everyone's attention. "All right, everyone! Fall Formal is back on for this evening." Everyone cheered loudly. "So you'd better get out of here and start getting ready. Oh, and don't forget to cast your ballots for the Fall Formal Prince and Princess on your way out!" As the students were leaving the gym, they started to put the votes in the ballot box.

"You've got my vote, Twilight and Phantom."

"Mine too!" "Mine too!" "Mine too!" Unbeknownst to everyone, Sunset Shimmer, Moonrise, Snips, and Snails were watching them from the sports closet. Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer looked at Snips and Snails annoyed. "You're lucky that they were able to pull this off." Sunset Shimmer said. "I agree. Next time we ask you to make a mess of things, try to show a little restraint!" Moonrise told them. "Besides, we need this Formal to go on tonight just as much as they do." Sunset Shimmer said as she closed the door to the sports closet.

Back in Rarity's boutique, Phantom and the girls were starting to get ready for the Fall Formal tonight. "I still can't believe we pulled that off!" Fluttershy said in surprise. "I can! We're awesome!" Rainbow Dash said excited. "Enough chatter, everyone. We need to get ready, and we need to look fabulous!" Rarity said as she bought in many gowns and suits and threw them in the air.

 ** _All:_** _This is our big night  
We're getting ready  
And we're doing it up right _

Fluttershy is looking at a dress in a mirror and Pinkie Pie is trying in different dressing while looking at the mirror. Rainbow Dash is wearing a frilly pink dress and she looks Rarity annoyed. Phantom is trying to hold back his laughter as he is watching them.

 _This is our big night  
Friendship survived,  
Now we'll start it out right _

Applejack is wearing a long dress. Rarity looked at it and decides to make it shorter. Applejack is still wearing her boots and is annoyed that Rarity want to make her dress shorter. Now Pinkie Pie is trying different hair styles till she flat irons her hair and it poofs back to its original style. Fluttershy is having some animals help brush her hair while Spike is trying on different mustaches. 'Oh, Spike. You and your mustaches.' Phantom thought to himself.

 _The time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night  
That we're ever gonna start to just have fun together  
We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad  
Did it right now, this is our big night now _

_Seven friends on the way up now  
Seven friends here to show you how _

_This is our big night  
We're getting ready  
And we're doing it up right _

_This is our big night  
We made it happen  
Now let's party all night _

Now all the girls are ready except for Phantom and Twilight. Phantom and Twilight clap for their friends till Fluttershy and Rarity push them into different dressing rooms with a suit and dress for each of them. When Twilight left her dressing room, she was wearing a pink dress with some white stars on it and a white bow and boots matched her dress. When Phantom left his dressing room, he was wearing a black suit with a white t-shirt, a midnight blue tie with stars all over it. He wore black shoes with skulls on the shoe buckle and he wore a hat with both of his cutie marks on it. Everyone smiled in happiness at how their friends look. Now they were ready for the Fall Formal.

 _This is our big night  
This is our big night  
This is our big night  
This is our big night_

 **Leaving it at that for now. Took me forever to think of Phantom suit but I wanted it to fit his personality just like the girls in the movie. Hope y'all enjoyed. See y'all later! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

On the way to Canterlot High, Phantom was talking to Twilight about what a ghost said earlier. "Phantom, are you sure that's what the ghost said?" Phantom nodded. "Yes, he said that you and I will make a tough decision tonight. He didn't say what though. No matter what it is though, I know that we will make it together." Twilight nodded. "Right, Phantom. Together." Then Phantom and Twilight hugged just as they arrived at the school.

They all exited the limo then Flash pulled up in his car. "Uh, Twilight!" He shouted. Phantom stayed with his sister to support her as Flash ran up to the both of them. "Look, I know you said "no" about going to the Fall Formal with me, but would you reconsider and at least have one dance? Or do you already have a date?" He asked gesturing to Phantom. "Oh, I'm not Twilight's date. I'm her brother. That would be weird." Phantom said. "And I didn't say "no". I mean, I did, but… I didn't mean no, to you. I was… Well, what I mean is… uhh…" Twilight said. "What my sister means is that she would love to dance with you." Phantom said while giving Twilight a slight shove towards Flash. They both blushed as they held hands and went in the school. Flash hit the door and they all walked in. 'Finally, Twilight and Flash are going to the dance. Too bad we won't be here forever.' Phantom thought to himself as he headed to the gym with his sister.

In the gym, Twilight and Phantom are dancing with their friends as Flash is playing with his band on the stage. Twilight waved to Flash then she and Phantom looked around. "Anybody see Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight asked. "What about Moonrise?" Phantom asked. "Maybe they were too embarrassed to show! They've gotta know you two won by a landslide!" Rainbow Dash said. "Maybe." Phantom and Twilight said. Once the song ended, everyone cheered and Flash and his band left the stage as Principal Celestia went up the stage. "First off, I wanna say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier. And now without further ado, I'd like to announce the winners of this year's Fall Formal crowns." Principal Celestia started as she gestured to her sister to come up the stage. Vice Principal Luna brought up a big box and she opened it to reveal Phantom's and Twilight's crowns. Phantom and Twilight blink at seeing their crown. 'Wow. I never imagined feeling all this pressure of getting my element of harmony back since our run in with Discord.' Phantom thought to himself. "The Prince and Princess of this year's Fall Formal is… Twilight Sparkle and Phantom!" Principal Celestia said. Everyone cheered in excitement. Phantom and Twilight hugged their friends and they hugged each other. Twilight, who was holding Spike, set him down. As everyone was cheering, Snips and Snails entered the gym with a serious look on their face.

Phantom and Twilight walked up the stage to retrieve their crowns. Principal Celestia put Twilight's crown on her head and Vice Principal Luna put Phantom's crown on his head. "Congratulations, Twilight." Principal Celestia said. "Congratulations, Phantom." Vice Principal Luna said. As their crowns went onto their head, they glowed a bit. Phantom and Twilight were waving to the students then Phantom saw a ghost. He pointed at the gym doors and when Phantom looked Spike shouted for help. "Twilight! Phantom! Help!"

"Spike?" Once Twilight looked, she saw Snips and Snails made Spike stop growling by closing his muzzle. "They've got Spike!" They shouted. Phantom Twilight, and their friends ran outside following Snips and Snails. They reached the portal but stopped since Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise were both holding a sludge hammer right next to the portal. "That's close enough!" They said while raising their hammers in the air ready to smash the portal leading to Equestria. "Phantom! Twilight!" Spike said but Snips covered his mouth. "Don't hurt him." Phantom and Twilight said. Moonrise scoffed. "Oh, please. We wouldn't dream of it. We're not monsters, Twilight and Phantom." Moonrise told them. "Let him go." Sunset Shimmer told Snips and Snails. They looked at each other confused, put Spike on the ground, and he ran to Twilight and Phantom. They got on their knees and hugged each other. "You two don't belong here. Give us the crowns, and you two can go back to Equestria tonight." Sunset Shimmer told them. "Or keep it and never go home." Moonrise said as she and her older sister got ready to smash the portal back to Equestria. Twilight and Phantom gasped in surprise and Spike did a small jump in surprise. "Tick-tock, Twilight and Phantom. We haven't got all night." Moonrise told them. "Moonrise is correct. The portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour." Sunset Shimmer said.

"So, what's your answer?" Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise said together. Phantom and Twilight looked at each other. They took of their crowns. 'This must have been what the ghost meant earlier today.' Phantom thought to himself. They took a deep breath. "No."

"What!?" Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise said in surprise. "Equestria! Your friends! Lost to the both of you forever! Don't you see what we are about to do with the portal?!" Phantom and Twilight stood up and looked at the two with determination. "We have, but we have also seen what you two have been able to do here without magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without our Elements of Harmony." Twilight started. "This place might not, if we allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead. Destroy the portal. You two are not getting our crowns." Phantom finished as he and Twilight put their crowns back onto their heads.

"Fine. You win." Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer said together while letting their sludge hammers drop to the ground. The girls started to surround Phantom and Twilight in happiness. "You two are so awesome!" Rainbow Dash said. "I can't believe you two were gonna do that for us!" Applejack said. "It's no wonder that the two of you are a real live prince and princess!" Rarity said. "Yeah, and you, Phantom, to have such a rare ability to see ghosts." At this point, Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer got so red in the face they blew up in anger. "Oh, yes, she's/he's so very special!" Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer said as they tackled Phantom and Twilight knocking their crowns off their heads. After several minutes of everyone playing monkey in the middle with the crowns they eventually landed in Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer's hand.

"We'll take those!" They shouted. Spike growled as Twilight picked up Spike. Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer laughed evilly. "At last! More power than we could ever imagine!" Then Sunset Shimmer put Twilight's crown on her head and Moonrise put Phantom's crown on her head.

 **Leaving it at that. One more chapter after this. I can't wait! Thanks for reading and don't forget to fav, follow, and review please. See y'all later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Final chapter!**

Clouds started to surround the school as Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise began to rise in the air. They were being consumed by the magic in their crowns. They were suddenly surrounded by light blue magic. When the light went away, they were transformed into darker versions of themselves. Moonrise had black skin with black and white wings, her clothing also matched her wings, her hair even changed now the colors were reversed. Her hair was now white with a black stripe and the same thing happened to her sister Sunset Shimmer. When they looked at themselves and each other they laughed evilly. They used their new magic to transform Snips and Snails into demons as well.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Snips said. Everyone gasped at the sight of the new versions of Snips and Snails. Everyone backed up while Phantom and Twilight looked at Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer angrily. While Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer were looking around they noticed the cowering students inside the school. "We've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get our hands on these crowns, and it really should have been mine and Moonrise's all along." Sunset Shimmer said as she landed on the ground with her sister. "Sunset, we should let bygone be bygones. We are their princesses now, and they will be loyal to us!" Moonrise said as she and Sunset used their magic to destroy the front of the school to get to the students. They looked at each as they flew into the school. Sunset Shimmer used her magic to hypnotize the human students while Moonrise used her magic to hypnotize the ghosts of the school. Now that Moonrise hypnotized them, they became visible to everyone. "GHOSTS!" Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy shouted in shock. "Phantom, how are the ghosts visible?" Twilight asked. "I don't know. It must be the magic in my crown."

Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer looked around at all the ghosts and human teenagers that were now hypnotized to obey them. "Round them up and bring them to the portal." Sunset Shimmer told Snips and Snails. Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise walked outside to Phantom, Twilight, and their friends. "Spoiler alert: Moonrise and I were bluffing when we said that we were going to destroy the portal." Sunset Shimmer said. "You see, we don't want to rule this pathetic little high school; we want Equestria. And with our teenage army and ghost army behind us." Moonrise said. "We are going to get it!" Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer said together. Phantom looked at all the ghosts worried. 'Ghosts don't deserve this. We have to stop Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer.' Twilight saw that Flash was also hypnotized and she blush but shook her head. "No, you're now!" Twilight told them. "Yeah, you two will never rule Equestria." Phantom added. Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer laughed boastfully. "Oh, please! What exactly do you two think you're going to do to stop us?" Moonrise said. "We have magic, and you two have nothing!"

"They have us!" Rainbow Dash said as she and her friends went around their friends to help them. Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer growled a bit then they laughed evilly. "Gee, the gang really is back together again." They said while wiping a fake sad tear from their eyes. "Now step aside! Twilight and Phantom have tried to interfere with our plans one too many times already! They need to be dealt with!" They said as they shoot their magic at Phantom and Twilight. The girls hugged Phantom and Twilight as they hugged each other to protect each other. Smoke surrounded them, Moonrise and Sunset laughed at their success at destroying Phantom and Twilight but when the smoke went away they were all surround by light green and magenta magic. While the girls were confused, Phantom and Twilight knew what was happening. They smiled at what was happening. 'Yes, we have a chance!' Phantom thought to himself. "The magic contained in our elements were able to unite with those that helped create it!" Twilight said as hers and Phantom's crowns started to glow and surrounded them and their friends.

Applejack got pony ears, a longer pony tail, and her outfit became very sparkly. "Honesty!" Twilight said. Now Fluttershy got pony ears, a longer pony tails, her outfit became very sparkly, and she got Pegasus wings. "Kindness!" Phantom said. Pinkie Pie got a longer pony tail, pony ears, and her outfit became sparkly. "Laughter!" Twilight said. Now Rarity got a longer pony tail, pony ears, and her outfit became sparkly. "Generosity!" Phantom said. Rainbow Dash got pony ears, a longer pony tail, Pegasus wings, which she started to fly with, and her outfit became very sparkly. "Loyalty!" Twilight said. Now Twilight got her pony ears, a longer pony tails, her alicorn wings, and her dress became sparkly. "Magic!" Phantom said. Phantom then got his pony ears, his pony tail but it was much shorter than his friends, his alicorn wings, and his outfit became sparkly. "Spirit!" Twilight said. "Together with our crowns, they create a power beyond anything you can imagine, but it is a power neither of you have the ability to control!" Twilight said as Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer were struggling to control the magic within the crowns. "Our crowns may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise, but neither of you can wield them, because you two do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship and the spirit of friendship!" Phantom said then they all were lifted into the air and formed a heart which then shot a rainbow into the sky. That rainbow than shot at Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer and started to surround them. "No!" They shouted. "What is happening?!" they screamed. The rainbow then shot at all the students and ghosts. They were free from Moonrise's and Sunset Shimmer's control, Snips and Snails even returned to normal. "Here and in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all!" Phantom and Twilight said as a bright light started to now surround the entire school.

When it disappeared, Spike went to both Phantom and Twilight and licked their faces to wake them up. When they woke up, Spike jumped into Twilight's arms and they hugged each other in happiness. They stood up as their friends joined them side by side. They were looking at the crater and the ghosts that were now visible to everyone. Phantom and Twilight walked over to the crater and inside it was Moonrise and Sunset Shimmer, who have turned back to normal. "You two will never rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone." Twilight started. "Tonight, you two have shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart." Phantom said. They looked up at everyone crying. "We're sorry. We are so sorry." Moonrise started. Sunset hugged her sister in sadness and in comfort. "We didn't know there was another way." Sunset Shimmer said. "Girls, the magic and spirit of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere." Phantom told them. "You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours." Twilight told them. Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise got out of the crater. "But… but all we've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart." Sunset Shimmer started. "We don't even know the first thing about friendship." Moonrise finished. Twilight helped Sunset Shimmer up and Phantom helped Moonrise up. "I bet they could teach you." They said gesturing to their friends.

Spike clapped for his friends. "Those are my friends! Who-hoo!" Spike cheered. "Did that dog just talk? Whoa. Weird." A student said. Spike looked at him annoyed. "Seriously? The talking dog is a weird thing about all this?" Spike complained. "I, for one, think you're adorable." Rarity said while picking up Spike and hugging him. "Oh, yeah." Spike said happily. Phantom laughed a bit at the situation with Spike and Rarity and Twilight smiled about it. "I believe these belong to you." Phantom and Twilight turned around to see Principal Celestia holding Twilight's crown and Vice Principal Luna holding Phantom's crown. "A true princess or prince in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before them, but by inspiring others to stand with them." Vice Principal Luna told them as Phantom and Twilight bowed down and the two sisters placed their crowns on their heads. "We have all seen that you two are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight and Prince Phantom." Principal Celestia said. Phantom and Twilight stood up and smiled. "We do." Everyone cheered for the two siblings. 'We did it! Not only did we get our crowns back but we also helped Sunset and Moonrise.' Phantom thought to himself. "Would not be a completely awkward time to ask you for that dance?" Flash asked Twilight. Twilight looked at the moon. "Twilight, we do have a little bit before the portal closes. Let's have some fun. We deserve it." Phantom told his sister. Twilight blushed and nodded.

 ** _All:_** _This is our big night  
We made it happen  
Now let's party all night_

Twilight was dancing on the floor like she would back in Equestria. Everyone thought it was weird but Flash shrugged and started to dance like Twilight. Everyone was dancing happily. Some were even dancing with the now visible ghosts. 'This is awesome! Even the ghosts are having fun.' Phantom thought to himself as he was dancing with some of his friends.

 _We're here now and we worked so hard to make it come around.  
To tonight so let's try to make it last forever  
The school lights so bright, beat pumping through the night  
Party's starting, DJ's got the music just right!_

 _Seven friends on the way up now  
Seven friends here to show you how_

Phantom, Twilight, and the others got together to take a photo together while still in their pony forms.

 _This is our big night  
This is our big night  
This is our big night_

Now outside near the portal, Phantom, Twilight, and Spike were talking to their friends. "You'll look out for her, won't you?" Twilight asked while looking past her friends at Sunset Shimmer. "Moonrise, too?" Phantom asked while looking at Moonrise as they were hiding behind the destroyed front doors. Then Principal Celestia gave them some tools as Snips and Snails brought some concrete and bricks to repair the school. "Of course we will. Although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring's debacle." Rarity said. "We have a feeling that they will be handing out a lot of apologies." Phantom told Rarity. Spike looked at the sky. "Phantom, Twilight, we should get going." Spike told them. Phantom and Twilight nodded in understanding. "I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm gonna miss all of you so much." Twilight told them. "Me too." The ghosts looked at Phantom. "I will miss all of you too!" Phantom shouted at the ghosts. Twilight and Phantom sighed as they turned around and along with Spike, start to walk towards the portal. "Those crowns really suit you two, Princess Twilight and Prince Phantom." Phantom and Twilight smiled. "You know what, Spike? I am starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it." Twilight said. "Same here." Phantom said agreeing with his sister. "And the wings?" Spike asked just as they were about to enter the portal. "Are you kidding?!" They shouted. "Spike, Twilight and I have been walking on two legs and picking things up with these!" Phantom said while shaking his legs and showing his hands. "Wings? We're thrilled that's all we'll be dealing with back in Equestria!" Twilight said as all three of them entered the portal.

Then the portal closed and all the girls went back to normal. Pinkie tried to get back her pony powers by running into the portal but failed. "Oh, bummer!" When they turned around, the ghosts also disappeared.

Back in Equestria, everyone was waiting for the safe return of Phantom, Twilight, and Spike from the unknown world. The mirror suddenly glowed and Twilight and Phantom came out walking on two hoofs. They went back on all four and everyone smiled at the sight of their friends. "Twilight!" Fluttershy shouted. "Phantom!" Rarity shouted. "Ah, you guys are back." Rainbow Dash said excitedly. "And you two have your crowns!" Rarity said. "I know you could do it!" Pinkie Pie said. "Oh, we were so worried." Applejack said while wiping tears from her eyes. "Sunset Shimmer and Moonrise, are they alright?" Princess Celestia asked concerned. "I think they're gonna be fine." Twilight said confidently. Phantom nodded. "We left her in good hands." Rainbow Dash looked at Rarity confused. "What are hands?"

They were now walking through the castle talking about their trip into the other world. "Where did you two stay?" Fluttershy asked. "What did you wear?" Rarity asked. "What'd ya eat?" Applejack asked. "Would ya say she's just as awesome as me?" Rainbow Dash asked. Phantom and Twilight sighed. "We wanna tell you all everything, we do, but…yawn." Twilight started. "But we're just so exhausted from all the dancing." Phantom said finishing her sentence. "Dancing?!" The girls shouted in surprise. Twilight then bumped into the Pegasus again before Phantom could warn her. He helped her up. "We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." He said then he left. "Who was that?" Twilight asked. 'He kinda looks like Flash Sentry.' Phantom thought to himself. "He's a new member of the castle guard. Flash Sentry, I think. Why? Do you know him?" Princess Cadance asked. "Not exactly." Twilight said. "Agreed." Phantom said while smiling. "Oooh! Somepony's got a crush on the new guy!" Applejack said. "No! No, I don't. Phantom already did this to me and it still wasn't true." Twilight told her friends. Rarity gasped. "She does! She absolutely does!" Twilight rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't even know him. He just…" Twilight started but Pinkie Pie interrupted her. "Totally reminds you of a guy you two met in the other world who played guitar, was in a band, and helped prove you two didn't destroy all the decorations for a big dance, so you could still run for Princess and Prince of the big dance, and then asked you to dance, thought Phantom was your date but said that he was your brother and you two dance the night away?!" Pinkie Pie took a big breath. "Right?!" Pinkie Pie asked. Phantom, Twilight, and Spike looked at each other in surprise then back at Pinkie. "How did you know that?" Phantom and Twilight asked. "Just a hunch!" Pinkie Pie said. Phantom, Twilight, and Spike laughed a bit and hugged in happiness.

 **The end! Thank you to all those who have faved, followed, and reviewed! Thank you to Phantom Fan 21 and Etrigan the Demon for letting me do this. And I know I have probably said this several times but please check out My Little Phantom Friendship is Ghostly. It's an awesome story. I wanted to let y'all know. I will not be doing the next few movies till Phantom Fan 21 and Etrigan the Demon finish Season four of MLP Friendship is Ghostly. Till then, check out my other stories. See y'all next time!**


End file.
